Entre zorros y divinidades
by Kirara213
Summary: Giró la cabeza , encontrándose con unos grandes ojos que lo miraban atentos desde los matorrales ./Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro 'Mar de Joyas Escondidas '/
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Giró la cabeza , encontrándose con unos grandes ojos que lo miraban atentos desde los matorrales ./Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro ''Mar de Joyas Escondidas ''/

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

 **N/A:** Espero que disfruten ambos drabbles :3

El joven rubio de ojos naranjas andaba tranquilamente a través del enorme bosque que se extendía delante suya . La tierra mojada que había en el suelo –debido a la lluvia que había caído horas atrás –ralentizaba sus pasos , pero él no le daba importancia , después de todo ni Yato ni Hiyori estaban libres en ese momento así que caminar por aquel lugar era su único entretenimiento .

La tranquilidad inundaba el ambiente , así que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar el sonido de unas ramas crujir , dándose la vuelta totalmente preparado para atacar con una barrera si se trataba de un ayakashi . Se extrañó al ver que no había nadie allí y estaba a punto de irse , cuando escuchó unos débiles pasos cerca de él . Giró la cabeza , encontrándose con unos grandes ojos que lo miraban atentos desde los matorrales .

No sabía el por qué pero no pudo despegar su vista de esos ojos castaños y parecía que el dueño de ellos tampoco podía hacerlo . Su curiosidad pudo con él y se acercó unos cuantos pasos . El misterioso ser al ver sus intenciones , retrocedió asustado saliendo del arbusto donde estaba escondido . Ante sus ojos pudo ver al misterioso portador de esos orbes , un pequeño zorro marrón .

Sonrió de forma amable al animal y comenzó a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta , sacando un pequeño paquete de galletas de él . Lo abrió y cogió uno de los dulces , tendiéndole el alimento al indefenso ser que no le quitaba la mirada de encima , atento a todos sus movimientos .

No sabía si fue por curiosidad o por el hambre que a lo mejor el animal tenía , pero al cabo de unos minutos este comenzó a aproximarse hacia él . Solo un paso lo separaba del cánido , distancia de la cual pudo admirar su hermoso y sedoso pelo de cerca , unos cabellos que quiso acariciar pero que por culpa del destino no pudo hacer , o mejor dicho , por culpa de cierto dios de la calamidad .

El molesto ruido que hizo Yato al llamarle a una gran distancia , provocó que el pequeño zorro saliera despavorido de allí sin que él pudiera evitarlo .

–Por fin te encuentro Yukine .–exclamó el hombre de cabellos oscuros , posicionándose a su lado–. ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó al ver que no respondía .

–Yato … –susurró , provocándole al dios un escalofrío . Ese tono de voz que usó le daba un mal presentimiento–. ¡Eres un idiota! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas , antes de empezar a perseguirlo por todo el bosque .

Todavía no sabía por qué pero le había gustado aquel zorro con el que se había encontrado , lo había atraído de una forma que ni él mismo podía explicar . Era por esa simple razón que jamás le perdonaría a su estúpido dios que lo hubiese espantado cuando lo tenía tan cerca , ni aunque fuera su regalia bendita lo haría .


	2. Chapter 2

Dando una última mirada detrás suya , Yukine entró en la única habitación que había en todo el pasillo , la cual para su desgracia era un cuarto de baño que parecía no haber sido limpiado en años.

A pesar del ruido que provocaba su respiración entrecortada , pudo escuchar como múltiples pisadas pasaban detrás suya. Cuando paró de oírlas , soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo , apoyándose contra la puerta –que parecía el único lugar decente en toda la sala –.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado y no podía más , aunque era bastante normal después de la enorme carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta allí . El tan solo recordar el estúpido motivo por el que estaba tan cansado lo enfurecía . Tan solo pensar que por culpa de no firmarle un autógrafo a un trío de diosas , estas habían hecho que sus shinkis lo persiguieran por todo el recinto , lo irritaba muchísimo.

Detestaba que todas las diosas que conocía –exceptuando a Bishamom y Kofuku – fueran tan caprichosas , como para usar a sus shinkis de esa forma tan egoísta . Los shinkis como él debían ser tratados como las personas que eran , no simples objetos .

Sabía que estaba mal decir eso , pero esas diosas se merecían pudrirse al lado de Izanagi el resto de su vida .

* * *

 **Sé que es malísimo y muy corto , pero espero que les guste :3**


End file.
